The Descendant of Gods
by Void Fart
Summary: Destined to fight the gods a young dragon slayer goes through many hardships and adventures ending up in a guild called Fairy Tail. Will he be able to fulfill his destiny and conquer the sky, or will he fall into darkness and destroy the world along with himself... read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

.

Hello guys… the new story is real and I am writing it right now… Well it's obvious but still I wanted to say it, it sounds really good. Now… In the beginning I had some problems with figuring out a name for the story but I got it now… I think :D

Anyway of to the story…

The End

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Just Kidding… Natsus hasn't bangged any of the girls yet.

Now of to the story:

The vast blue sky was looming over the great green plains, and coursing rivers and the beautiful sun was shining among the white clouds of the sky as the birds sang and wind blew by blowing the leaves of the forest trees… it was truly a beautiful day, it was quiet, peace everywhere, until a pillar of crimson raging flames erupted from the ground disrupting the peace of the day. Birds flew away, and forest animals were running out of the forest as they knew it was not safe… I mean who wouldn't, after all a small pink haired boy and a powerful crimson dragon were training outside a one very big cave.

" Fire dragons iron fist!" the boy yelled as he chanted his spell, flames engulfing his right arm as he charged at the dragon.

The dragon was only amused at how straightforward the boy was with his attack.

' _He is so predictable..._'

The beast just made a simple motion of his tail and swoop the right of his feet.

" Natsu!" The dragon yelled at the boy. " You can't always just charge forward at your opponent like that. You need to plan and think over your course of action before attacking or you will end up on your ass just like now."

" Yes father. I will remember that the next time we fight!" the boy named Natsu said in return.

" I swear one day you will be the death of me…" Igneel the crimson dragon said to no one in particular.

Soon after they continued their training on the plains as the night started to fall. Igneel called his son Natsu to come in the cave and rest while he goes to catch dinner.

Natsu complied and went into the cave and laid down on ground where he used to sleep with Igneel.

' _I wonder what is behind forest border… Igneel doesn't let me go out of the forest until I finish my training.' _The boy thought to himself.

Igneel was back shortly and put down three gigantic forest animals that resembled an ox but didn't have horns and were bigger. He told Natsu to cook 'em up so that they can eat.

Natsu came closer to the animals and inhaled large amounts of air. He then exhaled chanting

" Fire dragons roar!"

Prolonging his spell a little bit longer he cooked them really quick and said " Let's eat Igneel!"

Then he sat down and started eating taking huge bites soon finishing one whole Bugeshrum ( the name of the weird animal).

Igneel could only smile at how his son ate his prey. Soon Natsu finished all three Bugeshrums and was now yawning, coming closer to the fire Igneel lighted up. Igneel laid down and allowed Natsu to lay under his wind and fall asleep. He looked out of the cave at the stars on the sky and soon fell to sleep himself.

The next morning:

Natsu woke up with a small smile on his face as he sat up, but that smile soon faded as he saw no sign of Igneel. He stepped out of the cave with a worried expression as he continued to search for Igneel. He walked through the forest, crossed rivers and circled around his cave searching for his father. He soon came out to the clearing of the training ground he and his father used to train together every day and smiled as he saw the beautiful crimson dragon laying on the ground and just doing nothing. He ran towards him and said

" Good morning Igneel."

" Good morning Natsu, did you dream something nice?" he asked his son and smiled.

" Not really but I am looking forward to our training today just as every other day!" the boy answered enthusiastically as he put his fist on fire.

The dragon just chuckled at his son and said

" Alright, let's get started then." and just like that they started off with Natsu first trying to focus and control his magic, bending it to his will. After that they would go swimming '_ Well Natsu would swim and Igneel would watch_'. When Natsu dried up they would fight until the point of exhaustion. Then Igneel would go to hunt for dinner and Natsu would go rest in the cave, after that they would go to sleep and all over again in the morning.

2 years later:

The boy was alone, the dragon left and the boy had to learn to survive on his own. He already knew how to fish, hunt, cook, make fire and fight but making shelter is the problem. Why couldn't he stay at the cave? Well the dragon's last words were to move on and go live life to his fullest and find another place to call his home but to never forget his purpose.

And so he did. He never disobeyed his father, he knew his father only wanted the best for him and he knew best.

So he moved out of his cave and started walking towards the forest border where Igneel told him to go so that he can join other humans in their way of life.

On his way to the end of the forest he encountered many beasts and enemies. After he defeated he kept some of their items as a trophy. Like a tigers skull, wyrens scales and other.

He journeyed for three and a half years. He is almost seventeen years old now and is on the outskirts of a town called Oak.

He was walking through the town ten minutes later and was going into a restaurant as he saw smoke rising from the castle and people around him started to panic. He didn't really care about what was going on over there he just wanted to go and eat.

" It's the Phantom's guild hall."

" Why is there smoke? Is there some kind of fight again?"

" No I think it has to do with that other guild from Magnolia. I heard they got into a fight over something and there is war between them now."

" Oh really? Ah I guess they have no chance against Phantom Lord. They have Gajeel and Element four on their side."

Natsu was now eavesdropping on their conversation and listened carefully.

" Well I wouldn't count the other guild out just yet… They have some powerful mages as well."

" Is it now? What powerful mages?"

" I heard Makarov Dreyar is their master and Titania Erza is their top female S-class mage."

Natsu was now even more interested hearing names of powerful mages who he yet didn't know who they were. He was eager to find out what is the name of the other guild.

He looked at the smoke and heard some explosions with his sensitive hearing. he then decided that he will go… eat.

He figured that he had time to go eat and then go check out the mages. He never saw another mage in his life except some rune mage from the council that came to arrest him for not paying the bill for his meal in the last town he was in. But you can't blame him he hasn't heard about money while growing up and didn't know what it looked like.

Igneel did tell him some things about civilized life of other people in this world but not that much cause he didn't know either.

After that he got some money from the council after his hearing because they knew he would go and do it again if he had no money, but were reasonable enough to not arrest him after he explained that he was raised in the forest and just came down from the mountains.

He looked up at the sky and saw it was still morning. So he figured it was not meal time yet and decided not to eat. While he was raised by Igneel he only ate at night so breakfast and lunch were not familiar to him well neither was dinner as a term but technically it was because he ate at night and he called it a meal.

He then started walking towards the castle in town as he wanted to see what was happening.

When he came there he saw mages using swords and other magical items to fight while other materialized their magic power to create things like ice, fire, water, earth, wood or other elements.

He hid his presence on a tree branch near the entrance to the guild and watched other wizards fight observing their magic and strength. An ice-make wizard caught his eye and a knight with red scarlet hair just like his fathers scales.

She peaked his interest as she defeated other mages with ease, gracefully cutting her opponents down and moving through the crowd with swift and precise movements.

He was amazed but then he saw a another strong mage. He didn't really know who was on who's side but he figured this guy was against the scarlet knight and raven haired ice-make wizard. He had long black spikey hair and metal piercings on his face.

He had a menacing look and a mischievous smile as he slowly approached the scarlet haired knight that was switching between swords, spears and axes in a matter of seconds. To Natsu he looked strong but not that much strong.

Soon the black haired man jumped at the knight his are transforming into a club made out of iron as he swung his arm and clashed with the knight as she blocked his club with her swords.

" Erza are you okay?" the raven haired boy yelled at her. Soon he got a reply as she smirked at him.

" Don't worry. I can take care of this guy no sweat." and she was right she could have if she didn't use so much magic power on the weaklings, but they all looked up as the ceiling broke and something fell from the other floor.

It was a small old man in a white cloak. His skin was green as he was ill or something but no one knew why.

When he fell to the ground Erza and the raven haired boy ran to him and Erza checked his pulse to see if the man was all right.

Her worried expression soon went to an even worse one. soon she started shouting at her guildmates to retreat to the guild hall because master was ill.

" Everyone retreat! Retreat to the guild! The master is wounded!" Soon everyone ran for the door towards their guild.

The black haired man just laughed at the mages running away.

" That's right you little fairies. just run with your tail between your legs."

Erza just looked at him with a venomous glare as she yelled at him.

" This is not over! Black steel Gajeel!"

And she ran away. " Of course it is not over yet little fairy. We still need to obliterate your guild!" He told to no one in particular.

Natsu just looked at the retreating mages and wondered why they called them fairies, they were just normal humans to him. He then noticed that now identified Gajeel came out of the building with another man wearing a strange hat and a small badge on his shirt. He could swear that it looked the same as the crest on the small old mans cloak.

He overheard them talking and paid more attention to hear what they were saying.

" Gajeel I want you to go and launch an attack on the Fairy Tail guild hall using the castle while I go talk to our guest that Juvia and Sol brought back.

Gajeel just smirked and said

" It would be my pleasure master Jose, I wanted to clip some fairy wings anyway. Gee Hee."

They just laughed a bit and then they went their separate ways.

Natsu stayed in his place till they left and then he started walking down the streets of town to continue his journey. He kept over thinking their conversation and one thing always fell on his mind… Fairy Tail.

He came up to a random citizen and asked him

" Sorry sir, could you tell me what are the names of the guilds that was fighting here today?"

" Why sure young lad, one is Phantom Lord and the other is Fairy Tail."

" Thank you sir, thank you very much." he said after running away towards the outskirts of the town.

He reached the outskirts and ran into the forest as he followed the scent of the scarlet knight. He was running for two hours straight after he reached the town of Magnolia and on the other end of the town, on an ocean shore he saw the guild hall of Fairy Tail.

" Fairy Tail… I've finally found you." He murmured to himself as he stared at the building on the ocean shore.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that is the first chapter guys so I hope you are happy and pleased R&R and vote on the pole!

I'm out :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is done so just sit tight and read the story :D

A pink haired teen stared at the building of Fairy Tail as he was standing in front of it. He started walking and as he came to the door he put his hand on the door and sighed nervously as he pushed the door open and came in. The Phantom Lord incident was over a week ago. As he came in he just got stared at, and it made him kind of nervous as he stood there and searched for the small old man around as he figured he was the master of the guild.

" Hello, may I help you?" a silver haired beautiful bartender came up to him and asked.

" Ugh, yeah, I am looking for the master of this guild. I have a message for him from a… umm, friend of his I guess."

" Oh really? Alright come here sit at the bar, the master isn't here at the moment. He will be here tonight so you will have to wait a bit." the bartender just said and smiled at him which made his cheeks get a tone of pink.

He nodded and sat at the bar still getting weird stares. He looked around and wondered why were they all looking at him.

" So, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" the bartender asked.

" Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, yours?" he answered and asked politely.

" I'm Mirajane Strauss." she said with a never ending smile.

" Wait you don't know who Mirajane is?! She is like one of the most famous women in whole of Fiore. She takes photo shoots for Sorcerers Weekly."

Natsu recognized that voice. It belonged to the raven haired mage he saw about a week ago when he was fighting at Phantom Lord guild.

" No, sorry I don't read the newspaper so I don't really know any famous people. What's your name?"

" The names Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice-make wizard." the mage answered proudly.

" Yes I know that." Natsu answered.

" How do you know that?" Gray asked now little confused.

" Ugh, well you said it now so I know." he laughed nervously thinking what a nice save that was. Nobody knows he was watching the whole war between guilds.

Gray and Mira just watched him suspiciously but decided to let it go.

They were soon joined by other members as they wanted to know who the pink haired man was.

" So, why are you here? Do you want to join the guild?" some members asked.

" Having pink hair is not manly!" someone yelled from the crowd. I need not say who that is…

" Are you going to join?"

" What kind of magic do you use?"

" How strong are you?"

The questions were piling up and he had no time to answer any of them.

" Why are you wearing a skull of an animal on your head?"

" Why are you wearing bears skin on your back? Did you kill the bear yourself?"

He was going to yell at them to shut up but Mirajane could see his troubled expression and calmed down the crowd.

" Calm down everyone. Give him some space!" the bartender said and soon everyone backed away. Just a few more people were left. Namely: Mira, Gray, Cana, Elfman, Wakaba, Macao, Levy and Lucy.

" Thanks Mira… They sure are spirited." All of them just laughed a bit.

" You are welcome Natsu. So do you want to eat something?"

" Eat? It's only noon."

" Well, I thought you might be hungry after your journey so I asked if you want to eat." she explained.

" No, thank you. I only eat at night after my training." he explained politely.

" Oh really? Why is that? Don't you get hungry during the day?"

" Well not really… My father didn't let me eat until we finish training. So after 17 years I am used to it." he said and smiled at the mage behind the bar.

" That's insane… You can die like that." Cana said now feeling a bit tipsy.

" Well my father is insane, in a way." he said and laughed a bit.

" So Natsu what kind of magic are you using?" Gray asked interested in his potential rival.

" Fire magic." he answered simply.

" Fire magic is not manly at all!" Elfman yelled earning a tick mark on Natsu's head.

" So in what town did you live with your father?" asked Levy.

" Town? Oh, no, my father and I lived in the mountains about 500 miles from here." he said to the bookworm as they all now looked at him in shock.

" What do you mean in the mountains? Isn't it dangerous out there?" Lucy asked.

" Now that is manly! There might still be some hope for you kiddo." Elfman yelled proudly, earning another tick mark on Natsu's head.

" Did you have a house, what?" asked Wakaba.

" No, we lived in a cave. In the morning we would wake up, then we would go to the river, I would meditate there to achieve full control over my flames my father said my flames were more powerful than any other flames in the world so I had to meditate or else they would disobey me and my magic would just be a burden. After that we would swim for about five hours and then go and train like running, climbing, combat training, after that I would learn things like math and then dinner, sleep and repeat." he said like it was no big deal.

Everyone was silent now as they looked at him with shock on their faces as they just looked at the man who lived in the mountains for 17 years and now came to civilization and he acted like he was raised in a town.

After they all came back from their shock they were still speechless so they just sat down and drank their drinks.

" So Natsu? You ever drank alcohol?" Cana asked interested.

" No, not really… what is it anyway?" he asked the drunk brunette.

" It's something you drink when you are happy." Cana answered him.

" Well I am happy right now… Am I supposed to drink it or something?" he asked confused.

" Don't listen to her Natsu… she's just drunk almost all the time. But tell me how strong are you now? I someone to fight with and everyone here is a weakling so I am getting bored."

Gray said as he pumped his fists.

" I know how you feel Gray, but right now I need to talk to Makarov so I won't fight you today… maybe some other time." he said as he smiled.

" That is not manly at all. Men should always fight!" Elfman said earning a third tick mark on Natsu's head.

The next thing he knew was he was flying. How? He got punched in the face by Natsu and went straight through the wall flying and finally stopping as he hit a tree.

Everyone was now staring at the pink haired teen who sent Elfman flying. He did it so fast no one had time to react at all, heck no one even saw him punch Elfman in the face.

Now wasn't that interesting?

They just laughed it off and continued drinking and chatting.

Six hours later:

It was evening and the guild door opened revealing a scarlet haired mage dressed in armor and a small old man. When they opened the door they could see the guild cheering and drinking and having fun, bit strangely they weren't fighting as usual. They wondered what happened so they came closer to the bar where Mira was washing glasses.

" Hello Mira how are you? What is going on here in the guild?" Master asked.

" Hello master, hello Erza. Some man came here earlier today he needed to speak to you but while he was waiting for your return other members took quite a liking to him… especially Cana. She considers him her new drinking partner." she said with a smile.

" Really now? That's sure interesting… is he going to join? And what is his name? Did he tell you what he needed to speak to me about?"

" Well no and no… I didn't really go there because he said it was a message from an old friend so it sounded personal…"

" Huh? An old friend?... Who could it be?" master said to himself.

" So Mira… Is the stranger attractive?" Erza teased her old rival.

Mira just laughed at her friends tease and said " Well I don't really know, maybe he is. But you will definitely like him… while he was here not a single fight came up…" she said as she teased back.

Erza was now interested in the stranger she has not yet met.

Master just sat on the bar and called out to the members so that they would become aware of his presence. Soon everyone looked at the master and greeted him.

Erza was just looking at the pink haired man in the middle and a small blush came to her cheeks as he looked at her and smiled.

" So, what's your name child? I heard you wanted to give me a message. Who is it from?" he questioned the man in the middle.

Natsu looked from Erza to Makarov and started talking.

" Yes sir. There are two messages. One is from Yajima from the council and the other one is from… Yury, if it rings any bells."

Makarov, after hearing the second name, looked at the boy in shock and said

" Come to my office boy. We need to talk!" he said as he ran to his office hastily.

Natus just followed him up stairs and in his office.

Everyone was surprised now as they wondered what was that all about.

" Yury… That can't be." Erza mumbled something but Mirajane overheard her.

" What is it Erza?" Mirajane asked.

" That boy, he said Yury, but that can't be… Yury Dreyar is a legendary mage and one of the founders of Fairy Tail. But he died a long time ago." she explained.

" Dreyar? Is he..?" Mira wanted to ask but Erza cut her off.

" Makarov's father." as she said that, Erza just turned around and started to eat the cake Mira gave her.

In the masters office:

" You said Yury. But I know Yury died a long time ago. He was my father, but I had a friend who wanted to protect his identity from others so we made a deal that when he sends me a message he says that his name is Yury… that person is Igneel. How are you related to Igneel my boy?" Makarov now asked as he tension rises in the room.

" He is my father. I am the fire dragon slayer." he answered.

Master Makarov now looked at the boy and said.

" What is his message?" he asked the boy as he turned his back to the boy watching through the window in his office.

" He said that the time has come. The time to take revenge on those who have betrayed us. The time when the lord of the dead rises. The time to gather our forces and prepare for battle against those who live in the sky." he finished and Makarov now turned to him and said.

" My boy, is that all?" Makarov asked as he sensed the lack of details.

" That message was told to me 3 years ago… I can't remember all of the details, I need time but I that is most of it… It's just one sentence that is missing."

" I see, alright my boy, you must stay here in this guild until you remember the rest of it. I need all of it, after you remember you are free to leave." he explained to the boy and waited for Natus to respond.

" I understand sir!"

" Alright, now you can go down and join the guild if you want to and you will have a room here down the hall where you can live for the time of your stay. You are dismissed."

he said as he turned away.

" Yes sir." he said as he left the room and came down stairs.

They all looked at him and wondered what they were talking about up there. It was very suspicious and strange.

He walked over to Mira ignoring all of the weird looks.

" Hey can you give me a meal please Mira, and also Makarov said I put guild marks here." he said politely.

Mira just smiled and nodded pulling out a 'mark placer' and asked where he wanted his mark.

He showed her his right shoulder.

She placed the thingy and a crimson red mark was left on his right shoulder.

" Thanks Mira." he said and smiled as he waited for his meal.

" Hello, my name's Erza, and your's?" Erza came close and asked.

" The name's Natsu Dragneel." he said and smiled as his meal came to the table.

" Oh, Mira." Natsu called out and she turned towards him with a questioning look.

" Please make 19 more of these." he said like it was nothing and continued eating while Erza and Mira just looked at him with their jaws hitting the floor.

" S-s-sure Natsu… coming right up!" she said and walked away slowly.

" How much can you eat?!" Erza asked just looking at him.

" I don't know, depends." he answered and continued eating.

' _depends on what?!'_ Erza mentally screamed but just forgot about it.

She studied the boy. He had neck-long pink hair, on his head like a helmet was a what seems like a tigers skull, on his back he had bears skin as a jacket, under that he had a plain black shirt, he had baggy white pants ( like in anime) and on his feet he had brown fur boots. He had a very defined body and a scar on his neck and under his left eye, he had black wristbands and a small bag over his left shoulder. The thing that caught her eye the most was his scaly white scarf that he wrapped around his neck.

When he saw her looking at him he just smiled and asked " What you looking at?"

She blushed a bit.

" N-nothing… just spaced out a bit." she answered.

" Okay. So, do you do anything in the guilds or is it just a place where people come to have fun, eat and drink?" he asked not yet familiar with the guild system.

" Well we mostly come here to do missions to earn money, but we also gather here to have fun and spend time with our friends." she said now that she calmed down a bit.

" Missions? What kind of missions?"

" Well all kinds of missions, from battling to escorting the client or delivering things like flowers or some store items." she explained.

" Huh, okay, want to go on a mission with me?" he asked as she just looked at him surprised.

" Um, I'm not sure. I always do my missions solo... " she said feeling a bit guilty.

" Oh, come on. Just one mission so you can show me around. And after that you can continue your solo career." he said and smiled at her.

" Well, alright. But just one mission." she agreed.

" Okay, but you have to wait for me to finish my meal." Erza just fell to the ground.

" Are you serious?!" she half yelled.

" … um, yeah." he looked at her with a dumb face.

" Okay. Just hurry up!"

Two hours later:

Natsu finally finished his meal and was ready to go.

They approached the mission board and searched for a good mission.

" How about this one?" Natsu asked.

" Nah, it will take too long and it's already getting late. Find a quick one."

" Alright… This one?" he asked again.

" Let me see… what part of a quick mission you don't understand?" she asked.

" What, that is a perfectly quick mission. Beat up a group of bandits hiding in the forest." he answered.

" We can't look for bandits around the forest this late at night. It will take forever. Find something else…" she retorted.

" Oh my, you aren't a couple even for three whole hours and you are fighting already." Mira teased Erza.

Erza just blushed.

" S-shut up! We are not a couple!"

" Oh, but blushed so it proves that you are indeed a couple." Mira continued to tease.

Natsu just sighed and took the mission from before and left.

After 10 minutes of arguing with Mira turned to Natsu just to see he was not there.

She wondered where he was and then remembered that she and Mira were arguing so he must have left during that time.

She sighed and joined her friends by a table and started chatting with them.

" Natsu! Where are you!?" they could hear master calling from the second floor.

Everyone fell silent as they were now looking for the pink haired teen all around the guild.

" He left not too long ago on a mission master." Erza reported to Makarov.

" Hm, alright. Tell him I need to speak to him when he comes back." he said and went to his office.

" What is it this time? I think Natsu has some bonds with master." Gray said.

He, Lucy and Erza were sitting at the table and were chatting.

" I don't know what, but there is something about him, something strange." Erza said.

" What are you guys talking about? He just had a message for master and now master maybe wants to know something more about the message Natsu gave him." Lucy spoke.

" No, it's not just that. It's about the names he said. Yajima is a member of the magic council. How did mr. Yajima send his message over Natsu and how is he familiar with mr. Yajima. And the other one. Yury, that's the name on master's father who is dead since a long time ago. How did he know about Yury? That is what I meant when I said something strange about him. Also the way he dresses is also weird. He wears that skull and the skin of a bear, and that scarf… it's like it has a soul of it's own. He is definitely a strong mage, and if I had to guess he is working for the council from the shadows. We need to be careful." Erza said.

" No way, he's a nice guy."

" Even so Lucky, he can just pretend to be nice and then stab you in the back when you are least expecting it." Gray said.

" It's Lucy! L, U , C ,Y! Not Lucky!"

" Right, sorry." Gray apologised.

They just laughed and talked for some time after that Lucy went home because she had to get up early so she left and now it was only Erza and Gray.

They continued to chat for some time but everything stopped as the door opened to reveal the pink-haired teen on the door with a smile on his face as he entered the guild and sat at the bar in front of Mirajane.

" Hi Mira, how you doin'? "

" I'm fine Natsu, you?

" Ah I feel great. I kicked some ass and now I came to eat something and go to sleep."

" Eat? Again?" Mira yelled, Everyone looked at her and Erza just facepalmed.

" Yup, I'm really hungry so can you give me something?"

" Fine. Just wait a bit and you will get your food." Mira said and smiled as she walked away.

Natsu smiled at her and then put something round on the bar and waited.

" Hey, Natsu, what you got there?" Gray walked over to him and sat next to him to talk. He also ordered something to eat.

" Hey, Gary, this? Oh, it's something I found on my way back from the job."

" Gary?" he paused and then laughed a bit. " It's Gray. So what is that stone?"

" Oh, sorry, I was always bad with remembering names. This is a dragon egg." Natsu answered.

"..." Gray just started laughing, he almost fell over from his chair.

" What's so funny?" Natsu asked.  
>Now everyone came over to the two mages as they saw Gray laughing. They were wondering why was he laughing so hard. When they came closer they saw a round stone on the table next to Natsu.<p>

They wanted to ask what it was but Gray calmed down and said.  
>" That's a good one Natsu. You are a funny guy. Oh… A dragon's egg?" and he started laughing again.<p>

" What do you mean dragon's egg Gray?" Lucy asked.

" Natsu said that this stone was a dragon's egg!" and continued laughing.

Now everyone was laughing.

" Natsu, dragon's don't exist!" some members laughed.

" They are just a myth." Macao said.

Mira saw everyone making fun of Natsu and decided to step in as Natsu was just looking at them like he was counting his victims.

" Calm down everyone. Why are you laughing at him?" Mira said. But they just continued laughing.

Natsu was about to punch someone in the face, but was stopped when he heard master from the second floor.

" You children say dragon's don't exist, eh? Where is your proof? If your guildmate says it's a dragon's egg then you better believe him because he is your family."

They mages listened carefully to what master said and felt a bit guilty for laughing at Natsu.

" Come Natsu, I need to talk to you about something. And bring that egg here."

Natsu took the egg and ran upstairs to the masters office.  
>He opened the door to Makarov's office and sat in a chair in front of his desk.<p>

" What did you want to talk to me about master?"

" I was wondering how strong you are. So I want you to challenge Erza tomorrow and fight her so that I can see how strong is the son of Igneel."

" I see, I will do my best sir. And what of the egg? You wanted me to bring it up, why?"

" Well I know a thing or two about the dragons so I wanted to see the egg myself. And no need for the formalities Natsu. We in Fairy Tail are family."

Natsu nodded and handed the egg to master.

" Huh, it's looks like a Beowulf egg… interesting." Makarov said.

" What's a Beowulf?" Natus asked.

" It's a kind of dragon that doesn't grow bigger than two feet in their whole life. They are very intelligent and strong for their own size. They can't use magic though but they breathe fire. They are very rare and most people that find the egg sell it on the black market because only a dragon slayer can tame them. If you ask me this is a perfect companion for you Natsu." Master explained and handed the egg back to Natsu.

" That's great. But how do I hatch the egg?" Natsu asked.

": You just pour some of your magic into the egg and it will hatch. Anyone can hatch it… the problem is to tame it."

" Thank you master. You helped me a lot."

" You are welcome my boy. Just promise me one thing." Master said now in a serious voice.

" Sure, anything." Natsu said.

" Promise me that you will be ready when the time comes."

" … I promise." Natsu said and smiled at the master.

" Good, now, you are dismissed."

Natsu nodded and left the room with a smile on his face carrying the egg.

When he came down he sat at his usual place at the bar and smiled at Mira who was walking towards him.

" Hey, how are you? Are you ok? I know they were jerks to you and all… but please don't fight with them. They are all weaker than you and more ignorant. Except maybe Erza."

" Nah, don't bother I won't fight. I promise." He said as he smiled.

" Alright. So do you still want to eat?" she asked

" Heck yeah, bring it." he said. She just giggled at his antics and went to bring him his meal.

" So when will the egg hatch?" she asked as she brought the plate with some meat to him.

" I don't know yet… I can hatch it right now but I feel like I should wait."

" Ok, but promise me that I can watch when it happens, ok?"

" Sure. You can watch!" Natsu said and continued eating.

Chapter: 2

Status: Complete


	3. Chapter 3

And the third chapter is done as well so here we go!

Also to answer to some of your reviews:

treeofsakuras- Yes he does have an interesting past but it will be mentioned in the later chapters, also it is not Natsu x Harem it will be Natsu with one of the three girls I put down in the summary. It is up to you guys to decide by voting on my poll. But it will probably be Natsu x Mirajane.

1st Guest- No, the egg will be hatched later on in the story, on a special mission that Natsu will go.

Also I haven't done a disclaimer so… here goes:

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's members, but the idea for the story is mine.

Now back to the story.

It was a sunny day, the sun shone beautifully over the city of Magnolia, as the sun's rays entered a window of the Fairy Tail's guild hall into a room of one pink-haired teen that was sleeping in his room.

As the rays fell on his face hu mumbled in protest but soon woke up as he heard cheers and laughter from down stairs.

He stood up half awake and started getting dressed as he washed his teeth. He soon left his room that master gave him and came down stairs to greet his new family.

" Hey guys! I see you are as rowdy as ever." he said smiling.

" Hey Natsu. You slept well?" Mira asked.

" Well, I'm not so sure… Never slept on a real bed before so it was strange but I guess you could say it was good for the first time." he answered and sat down at the bar to continue his conversation with Mirajane.

" So, do you want to eat something? Oh, wait you only eat at night, right?" she asked…

" Nah, I live like normal people now so might as well start eating like normal people. Give me three plates of that steak over there please." he said.

" Alright, coming right up." she smiled.

After he finished his meal he asked: " Hey Mira, do you know where Erza is?"

" Um, she left on a job, she will be back very soon. Why do you ask?" she asked.

" Well master gave me a mission to take her out." he said as he turned to her with a serious face expression.

Mira gasped " What!? Why?!" she asked now concerned for her old rival. But that concern soon left as she saw Natsu laughing and realised it was a joke.

" That isn't funny Natsu! I thought you were serious." Mira yelled at him.

" What's not funny Mira?" Gray asked as he came closer.

" Oh, Gray, it's nothing. Natsu just made some really bad jokes." she answered.

" Oh, come on MIra, the look on your face was priceless. It was really funny." he said as he laughed a bit then calmed down.

" What I find funny about all that is that you think you can take on Erza and win." Mira said now pouting.

" What do you mean take on Erza? He want's to fight Erza?" Gray asked/yelled. Now everyone stopped laughing and looked at the three with confused expressions. Natsu looked around to see why they all stopped laughing and cheering.

" What? Why are you all looking at me like I'm a mad man?" he asked.

" Because you are. You really think you can defeat Erza?" Gray said and as he said that they all burst out laughing.

" Why are you laughing? I won't know unless I try." Natsu said.

" Erza is the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. She is also the strongest mage currently present except master. There are three more S-class mages in Fairy Tail. Two of them are stronger than Erza and one of them is very creepy. He puts everyone under a sleep spell when he comes in Fairy Tail, he doesn't want anyone to know how he looks like. We don't even know how strong he is at all." Mira explained.

" Oh, so Erza is the strongest mage around here currently? There are only three mages stronger than her in Fairy Tail, one of them being master, and then there is the fourth mage but you don't know is he stronger or not… Well I don't care I will fight her today." he said now everyone stopped laughing and looked at him like before.

They saw he was serious and they all just went back to doing their own thing.

" So why do you want to challenge Erza?" Mira asked.

" Well it's the masters order." Natsu said and smiled at her.

" What? Master told you to challenge Erza? Why?"

" Well he wanted to know how strong I am, so he told me to challenge Erza. I see why now. If I can defeat her I will get everyone's respect and they will acknowledge me as one of their strongest mages. Master didn't want me to challenge her to see how strong I am. He wanted me to get used to this place and what better way to do it but by getting everyone's respect." he said to himself not noticing Mira listening to him.

" Is that so?But do you really think you can defeat Erza? Do you even know what magic she uses? How strong she is? You do know that if you fail to defeat her you will be humiliated in front of everyone and it will be even harder to get everyone's respect." Mira explained in what situation he is in.

" Yes, I thought about that too, but don't worry I will be fine, as long as you cheer me on." he said and smiled at her. Mira just turned around to hide her blush from Natsu.  
>" R-right, I- I will cheer you on. But what if you lose?"<p>

" Well, Mira, there is something you should know… I don't plan on losing."

" You are too arrogant. You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

" You know, you should listen to your own advice. You have all been underestimating me since I got here. For all you could know I might be on the masters level of strength." he said.

Mira was now dumbfounded as she looked at the pink-haired fire mage and tried to process what he just said. He was right. They were all underestimating him, and if he beats Erza today his victory will be that much sweeter as no one believed in his strength, they all doubted him. She figured he was right and started to believe in the new member as she has not yet seen his power. He did say that his flames were special.

" So, Mira, do you want to go on a job with me?" he asked out of the blue.

" What? Oh, sorry Natsu, I can't use magic." she answered.

" What do you mean you can't use magic. How are you an S-class mage if you can't use magic?"

" Well I could use magic, then something tragic happened and now I can't use magic." she just said sadly and turned around not to show her tears.

" Hm, so someone dear to you died? Who was it if you don't mind me asking?" Natsu asked.

" Uh, I don't really want to talk about it… It's nothing personal Natsu I just don't talk about that to anyone. I want to forget about it." she said.

" But if it's someone dear to you shouldn't try to forget about them. You should remember them and smile every time you think of them knowing they did something that made them special to you. If I knew my real parents, I would never try to forget them. I would cherish every memory I have of them and not let their deaths discourage me. That means they will continue to live forever in your heart." Natsu said as he smiled at Mira and then turned to the door like he was searching for something.

" Wow, Natsu, I never knew you were so good with words." she said.

" Well you did meet me just yesterday so there isn't much you can know about me." he said.

" I guess you are right. But what do you mean, if you knew your real parents?" she asked confused.

" Well I never met my real parents. I was raised by my foster father since I was only six months old. My parents left me in the forest one day, I don't know why. But my father said I will find out about my kind when the prophecy is fulfilled." he said.

" Prophecy? What prophecy?" Mira asked.  
>" It's an ancient prophecy. But don't break your head over it. I don't. My father always said I was destined for greatness. He told me about the ancient prophecy and about how I am connected to it, but I never thought about it."<p>

" What kind of Prophecy?"she asked.  
>" It is a prophecy that talks about a man battling gods, and freeing humanity of their reign of terror."<p>

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there you go… third chapter was a bit rushed but it's done so enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I am back… are you happy? No... ? Ok. I'll just go and cry in my corner of shame ( I don't really have a corner of shame… that's just lame… and that rimmed) and… oh, wait, nope I can't go and cry. Who would write the story if I cried? Anyways… let's continue with the story!

As Natsu answered Mirajane's question she looked at him confusedly.

" Gods? What do you mean gods Natsu? I don't really think gods terrorize humans. Humans even pray to the gods."

" Yes, Mira, they pray to the gods. But why?" he said.

" Well, um… Because gods created humans. And we own them our lives."

" Wrong, Mira, that is wrong. People pray to the gods because they are afraid that gods will unleash their wrath upon us once again. They pray to gods to please them so they wouldn't punish them for their 'sins'."

" What do you know about religion?! You came out of a cave only three weeks ago! What makes you think you know anything!?" she asked/ yelled at him.

" I know many things. I know much more than you can imagine. You think I am a stupid barbarian just because I lived in the forest for my whole life? I will tell you something you might find very interesting. I was abandoned by my parents when I was only six months old. If my father hadn't found me I would be long dead. I own my life to my father, because he taught me everything I know right now." Now he started yelling so all of the guild could hear him. " You people think you know everything… You think you are the most powerful beings in this world? You can use magic, so what?! You are just too blind and ignorant to see beyond the horizon and believe what other people say. You say dragons are a myth? You say people pray to gods out of respect? Demons are just characters you put into books for little kids, you say they represent sins. You are all wrong. Dragons, Gods, Demons, they exist, and they made this world you live in today. If you don't believe that… It's just proof of what I just said." as he said that he turned towards the doors of the guild and started making his way out of the guild.

He was stopped by the sound of applause. He turned around to see a man on the second floor applauding and smiling. He had short blond hair, he was very muscular and tall. He was wearing a coat around his shoulders and on his head he had an item called Sound Pod. His hair was slicked back although some of the strands would wall over his forehead. He also had a distinctive lightning scar over his right eye.

His name was Laxus.

" Well said young man. I like your little speech. It is really good to know there are people like me in this world." he said and smirked at the dragon slayer.

" And who are you? I'm sorry I am new around here. I don't know much people besides Mira, Gary, Erza and master." he said to the blonde mage.

" Ah, so you're a new recruit? The name's Laxus. I am an S-class mage and also one of the strongest in the guild."

" What do you mean by 'people like me'?" Natsu asked totally ignoring the fact he was an S-class.

" What do you say you and me go get a beer and I'll tell you."

" … Sure."

The two of them left soon leaving the whole guild in complete state of confusion.

" What the **** just happened here?" one member asked.

" I have no idea. He just started talking about dragons and stuff and then he became buddies with Laxus.

Mira just looked through the door of the guild wondering about what Natsu has said.

' _Did I hurt his feelings? I know he acted all smart and all but I was pretty rough on him... ' _

In a bar not to far from the guild two mages were sitting at a table and drinking beer.

" So, you new here? When did you join?"

" A week ago or something like that. You?"

" Well I've been here for years. I am masters grandson. He told me to show you around and help you find your own place. He told me that he gave you the room down the hall on the second floor. That room belongs to Gildarts Clive. He is our strongest member after gramps. I will help you find another place to stay because gramps and I know how rowdy and loud they can be, he also figured you would want some privacy. After we finish the drink I'll show you around and help you find an apartment. After that I have to go on a mission but I'll be back later on. The Fantasia festival is coming soon so gotta be here." Laxus explained.

" Alright. I guess we should hurry up then, if you need to go on a mission. And you don't have to bother helping me out to find an apartment. I actually talked to a man two days ago. He said he was selling a house really cheap because he is moving to Clover town. I already bought it just need to take my stuff there."

" Well then, that settles that." he said as he finished his beer and left the money on the table. " I gotta go, I'll see ya 'round."

" Yeah, see ya. Good luck on that mission."

As Laxus left the bar he bumped into a red-head knight.

" Well hello there Erza. What brings you to these parts?"

" Quit joking around Laxus, what are you doing here? When did you get back?"

" Well I got back a few hours ago, gramps had some info for me, after that I shared a drink with my new friend and now I'm off again."

" New friend? Who might that be?"  
>" Oh, you've already met him. It's a pink-haired boy who believes in dragons." Laxus said and smiled.<p>

" Natsu? When did you meet him?" Erza asked now all confused.

" Oh, just as I was going to head out he had a speech so I listened to him. You know he really knows some stuff. After that I invited him for a drink."

" Wow, I didn't know you would share a drink with some weaklings just because they are good with words."

" … This kid is not to be underestimated Erza, he's a nice guy, keeps his cool, and he might seem like some small fry but he's a formidable opponent."

" I see… Interesting. Well then see you later. Are you gonna be here for the Fantasia festival?"

" Yeah, I'll be there. Well I'm off now."

" Good luck."

" Thanks."

After Laxus headed off to the train station Natsu came out of the bar. As he cooled his head after his outburst today he started walking towards the guild to pick up his stuff and go settle in his new house/mansion.

As he was walking he saw a red-head standing and looking at him with a smile as she was waving her hand.

" Natsu!"

He ran towards her and smiled. As he came closer he saw she had a couple of bruises and her hair was messy.

" Hey, red, what happened to you?"

" Red?"

" Um, … Ezra?"

" Erza. It's Erza. Anyway, where were you?"

" I was with Laxus in a bar drinking. And what happened to you?"

" Drinking with Laxus? And what do you think about him?"

" He's ok. And what happened to you?"

" What do you mean ok?"

" I don't know. Will you answer my question?!"

" Nothing happened to me. I was on a mission."

" And you couldn't have said that earlier?"

" Anyway. Are you going to the guild?"

" Yes. You?"

" Me too. Let's go."

They started walking towards the guild and chatted a bit on their way.

When they came closer they saw master sitting on the bar counter and was steaming from rage.

They came closer to see what was going on, as they came closer to the bar they saw Mira's troubled expression.

Natsu decided to ask her what was the issue.

" Mira? What's wrong?"

" Natsu! Oh, Gray stole and S-class job and took off with Lucy."

" Gary took an S-class job and… took who?"

" Lucy, he took Lucy with him. And it's Gray. Not Gary. Gray!"

" So what is the problem? I mean people take missions every day. Except… that guy over there."

" This is a different mission. It's an S-class mission and that guy is Nab."

" Master! Do I have your permission to go after them? I will bring them back so that you can punish them." Erza asked.

" Alright Erza. You can go. Just bring them here safely."

" Yes, master. Can I bring Natsu with me?"

" Eh?! Me? Where? When? Why?"

" You, to Galuna Island, now, because I want to have back up on this mission. It is an S-class mission."

" … Um, not interested." He said as he sat down and started eating food that came in front of him out of nowhere.

They all just fell on the floor.

" What do you mean not interested?! It's an S-class mission! It's a privilege to go on one, and with Erza two!" a random member yelled.

" So?" Natsu just said dumbly.

" Come on Natsu. We still haven't done that one mission I promised you that we would go on."

" Oh, right. Ok." he said.

" Alright let's-"

" Just let me finish my meal."

They all just fell to the floor again.

" ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" they yelled in unison.

" Ok, ok I'll just go take my stuff and we can go."

" Why do you need to take your stuff?"

" Because I can't just leave my dragon egg here. Someone can steal it."

They wanted to say dragons don't exist but remembered what he said earlier today.

" Alright just hurry."

As he came down Erza was already gone and most of the members were as well. A few of them remained in the hall.

As he made his way towards the doors of the hall Mira stopped him at the entrance.

" Natsu, I'm sorry about what I said earlier today. It was mean and I didn't mean it."

" It's ok Mira. You can't expect a random person you met a week ago to believe you about dragons and gods and demons and ancient prophecies and stuff. I know I wouldn't."  
>They shared a small laugh and then Mira handed him a small box.<p>

" I made you some lunch so you can eat on the way. You'll need your strength on the mission."

And as she said that she hugged him and ran back in the guild.

He stood there and looked at her back smiling.

" Thanks." he whispered and turned towards the train station.

After five minutes he was in front of the station looking for Erza.

" You are late." Erza said behind him staring daggers at him.

" Uh, hehe, sorry. I got held up. Anyways where are we headed?" he asked.

" Hargeon town. From there we will look for a boat to the Galuna Island."

" Um, we are going there by train, and then by boat?"

" Yes, why?"

" Oh, man just kill me now."

" What? Why?"

" I have a sever case of… motion sickness."

" … really? Motion sickness? Man you are pathetic."

" What do you mean?"

" Ah, nothing. Let's go."

" Ugh, fine."

As they boarded the train, they looked for an empty car to sit in.

They closed the door and sat opposite of each other.

When the train started moving Natsu just went pale and laid down as he started feeling sick. As the train moved faster his motion sickness got worse.

After a few hours of riding they got to Hargeon port and started looking for a boat. Natsu had no luck at all as all the sailors said he was mad, that the island was cursed and other stuff.

" No luck at all. They won't even hear me out…"

" That's because you are an amateur. Let me do this." Erza said and smirked.

Natsu just sighed.

" It's no use Erz-"

As soon as he turned around he saw a huge pirate ship in the dock and Erza on the deck of the ship.

" What's taking so long? Climb aboard!"

" How the hell did you do that?!"

" I told you. You're an amateur!"

There guys. You happy? No? Good, 'cause I don't care. So just read and review and the next chapter is coming out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooo my little friends. I am back with a new chapter… again. I hope you are happy because it takes a lot of work to make this sort of things. So if you like it, if you think I need to change something or improve something, if you want to share some ideas or suggestions with me, anything, just put it in the reviews. I check it everyday and I will read all of your comments or complains and I will do my best to improve and make my story better. It's just that small thing that you readers can do and it will make the writer so much happier to know that his work is appreciated. I'm not saying this just to make you guys review my story more. I am saying this because I was reading a lot of stories on this site and I really liked some of them very much, but then the writer stopped writing his story because of the lack of reviews. He thinks his work isn't appreciated and that no one likes it, so he stopped writing and the story just stands there uncompleted. So if you have just that one minute to spare to write something to the writer in the reviews, to write anything like : Good story or Nice work man, looking forward to the next chapter. It can save so many beautiful stories from being left unfinished to rot. It takes just one minute, but does so much.

Now to respond to your reviews:

To- Lewamus Prime

Thanks for sharing your ideas and explaining it, but I already decided what kind of magic will Natsu use, he will use many different kinds of magic and flames but I will explain that in the future chapters.

I really appreciate the fact that you took your time to write that review, it has a lot of details and I can see that you put a lot of effort in it, and so, I think you should write your own story, you have good ideas and patience and you write so many details. If you start writing I am sure it will be a great story!

To- Lamar

Yes It will be a Natsu x Mira.

So now that I got that out of the way… let's continue with the story!

As Natsu and Erza landed on Galuna Island, after hours and hours of horrible torture for Natsu, they started looking for their lost teammates.

They decided to split up in two to find them easier. Natsu sniffed the air a few times and started going through the forest as he caught on Gray's scent.

Not long has passed and Natsu was standing in front of a giant gate. As he knocked on the gate guards could be heard from the top of the gate.

" Who's there?"

" What do you want?"

" I am from Fairy Tail. I came here to bring a message for the mages that accepted the job yesterday." Natsu answered.

" Fairy Tail? They came in not too long ago!"

The gate opened soon to let Natsu enter. When he entered the village he was surrounded by cloaked people. He just stood there and examined them as he sniffed the air again.

' _They smell different. I can't put my finger on it but… there is something weird about it_' Natsu thought as he examined them some more and then asked.

" Can you tell me where my guildmates are?"

" Right this way sir. Follow me."

He followed one of the cloaked citizens into a tent. As he came in the tent he could see Gray on a chair and a very scared Lucy in a corner far away from the window.

" Well, good to see you guys. I heard you took an S-class job. Quite a feat, eh?"

" Natsu!? How did you get here?" Lucy asked.

" Well master sent Erza to find you and bring you back, so I-" he stopped talking so that he could catch Gray who was trying to escape.  
>" - Tagged along." he said as he caught Gray.<p>

" Hey, let go of me!"

" Sorry Gray, but Erza told me to catch you when I find you and wait for her." Natsu just said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?" Gray asked.

" Yup. I can't wait to see what will she do to you…" Natsu said as he thought about all the pain Gray would feel.

" But, it's nothing personal Gray, don't take it the wrong way. It's just that I am a very big sadist."

" … So that's why you and Mira get along so well." Gray concluded.

" Hm? What do you mean?"

" Well Mira is a sadist as well. When we were young she was wearing gothic clothes and would wear a satanic grin when ever she fought. She was a demon. It actually complimented her magic, being a take-over mage and stuff."

" Hm, interesting… So why can't she use her magic now?"

Natsu was surprised to see a sad look on Gray's face.

" I-I think you should ask Mira about that. It is something personal after all…" Gray said sadly.

" Well I already asked her but she didn't want to tell me. I did figure out that someone dear out her died." Natsu said in thought.

" Well if she doesn't want you to know then you shouldn't push it." Lucy said.

" Do you know Lucy?" Natsu asked.

" Yes she told me. When I joined the guild."  
>" So.. it means she doesn't trust me enough." Natsu said.<br>" Well too bad." Gray said.  
>" Well we'll just sit here and wait for that red-head."<p>

Gray and Lucy just palled and sat down. Soon enough Erza came in the tent and glared at them.  
>" Well, well, well… Look what we have here." Erza said.<p>

" Erza, I can explain, but please don't hurt me." Lucy begged.

" You have five minutes."

" Ok… Gray forced me!" Lucy said bluntly.  
>" WHAT!?" Gray yelled in disbelief at Lucy's betrayal.<p>

" Well, Gray. What do you have to say for yourself?" Erza just asked.

" Um, hehe, well you see. Erza I, I just wanted to, um , to prove that I can be an S-class mage."

" Hm, alright." Erza said calmly.

" So… It's ok?" Gray asked.

" Of course it's not OK! You think you can get away with stealing an S-class job!?"

As she yelled she punched Gray on the head. Then she turned to Lucy with a menacing glare.

" Huh, Erza? What are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously as Erza came closer and closer.

" You didn't really think you would get away, did you Lucy?" Erza said.

" Well, um, hehe, no of course not." She tried to stop titanias wrath but to no avail.

Erza soon tied Lucy up with some ropes and spanked her.

After her punishment she turned to Natsu and said

" Come on. We need to finish this mission."

" Yeah!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically and ran out of the tent with Erza.

After a few days they were back at Magnolia and were going towards the guild.

" Man, you didn't need to destroy the whole temple Natsu." Gray said.

" Well I did stop the ritual like that, so stop complaining." Natsu answered angrily.

" But why did you leave me in the tent the whole time?" Lucy whined.

" Oh, right. I tied you up and then Natsu and I left the tent. I wonder why Gray didn't cut the ropes?" Erza stated.

" Well if she hadn't betrayed me back then I would've cut the ropes." Gray said glaring at Lucy.

They soon reached the guild hall and were all going their separate ways. Erza to her table where she ate her cake, Gray and Lucy sat next to Cana and Elfman, and Natsu sat at the bar where Mira washed dishes and ordered some food.

" Hey Mira, can I have three plates of that steak there and some salad with it, and two beers and seventeen turkey legs." Natsu, totally oblivious to the amount of food he was ordering, said and smiled innocently at Mira.

" Uhm, sure Natsu. I bring it right away." Mira said nervously wondering how much can he eat.

As Mira was preparing his meal he decided to start a conversation.  
>" On the mission, Gray told me what kind of magic you used, and how you liked to fight."<p>

" … And what did he say?" Mira asked avoiding the hidden question in Natsu's sentence.  
>" He said you <em>are<em> a sadistic demon. That you _use_ take-over magic."

" Well, that is what I used to be. What of it?"

" I think that is what you _are_." Natsu said.

" What do you mean Natsu?" Mira asked annoyed at the pink haired teen always talking about her magic.

" I mean you can use your magic, it's just that you don't want to." Natsu said annoyed a bit himself at her denial.

" I can't use my magic. My magic is locked away and I can't use it. Get that through your head already!" she said and ran in the back room.  
>Natsu just looked at the door of the room and sighed. Everyone else was staring at him. He just looked at them and turned around to avoid their stares. He didn't notice master sitting next to him.<p>

" You know, it's very hard on her." Master said. As he did Natsu jumped a bit after hearing master.

" Master, when did you get here?" Natsu asked surprised.

" Right now actually."

" I know it's hard on her."

" Then why are you pushing her?"

" Because… I think I can help her get her magic back. You may think it's crazy, but I know a way to do it. If only she would tell me what happened before her magic was locked away."

" Her… sister died. She brought her sister and brother Elfman on an S-class job one day and things went terribly wrong. Her sister died by her brothers hand and Mira lost her magic power."

" Why do you people think she lost her magic power?" he said louder than he wanted to and now everyone was looking at him again.

He looked around and sighed.

" She didn't lose her magic power. After her sister died she subconsciously locked her magic away. _She _locked her power away. Because she lost someone important she locked it away so that it would never happen again."

Everyone was speechless. Mira was listening from the other room and started crying.

" If she would only let me help her I could bring her magic back. She could be the person she once was." Natsu said and finally sat back down.

" How would you help her Natsu?" master asked.

" It's pretty simple. Erza and I overheard some dark mages talking in Oshibana town. They are going to use some dark magic to kill all the guild masters at the guild master meeting in two days. If Mira would come with me, Erza and Gray we can unlock her magic."

" Hm, alright. I will talk to her about it and you be careful. Now go and get ready for the mission. The meeting is tomorrow. I will keep my eyes open during the meeting."

" Yes master!" Erza, Gray and Natsu yelled.

" All right brats go back to your business!" Master yelled and entered the room Mira was in.

" I heard everything master. You don't need to explain." Mira said.

" I know my child. i came here to talk about something else."

" About what?"

" Natsu… I know why you feel unsafe around him. He reminds you of yourself. You were just like him. Ambitious, sadistic, carefree, strong, ignorant and intelligent. You think that he will lose something and become just like you. Isn't that right?"

" … Master. I had a dream about Natsu."

Oh, my God! A fucking cliffhanger!

I am pretty mean aren't I?

Well just sit back and wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back with the 6th chapter and I will try to make this one a bit longer so sit back and enjoy, R&R and have fun.

Master looked at Mirajane shocked. She just told him she had a dream about Natsu. What happened in the dream?

" You had a dream about Natsu?" Master asked still shocked.

She just nodded.

" What happened in the dream?"

Mirajane just sighed. And started to explain.

" Well, I wasn't there. I was in Natsu's body." She paused to see if master understood her. When he nodded she continued.

" It was about some prophecy." Mira said. She just saw a terrified expression on master face.

" Prophecy? What kind of prophecy? Did Natsu tell you anything about any kind of prophecy?" Mira just nodded at the last question.

" Did he mention it before or after the dream?!"

" Before… Master?"

" Huh? What is it child?"

" … Um, who is Natsu?" Mira asked hesitantly.

" I am sorry Mira. I can not tell you that." master said.

" But why? What is his connection to you? To this prophecy?"

" Mira! Enough. I said I can't tell you that. If you want to know you will have to ask him." master said.

Mirajane just looked at master and nodded.

After a few hours:

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Mirajane were standing in front of a train in the train station.

" So… are you gonna get on or not?" Gray asked as he looked at Natsu.

" He has motion sickness." Erza explained.

" That's so lame." Gray said and laughed at Natsu.

Natsu just sighed and climbed aboard.

After they found an empty cart they sat down and relaxed. But as soon as the train started moving Natsu palled and fell into Mira's lap due to the lack of balance and strenght to keep himself up.

They just looked at him but decided to let it go. They just laughed a bit and started chit-chatting on their ride.

Soon they reached Clover town, they found out about Eisenwald and their plan, they were now trapped in Erigor's 'Wind Wall'.

" So.. how do we get out of here?" Mira asked.

" I have no idea… What if Gray uses his ' Ice-make Shield' and try to stop the air currents?" Erza suggested.

" I can try. But I don't know if it will work…" Gray said as he started chanting his spell.

" Ice-make: Shield!" Gray made a shield made out of ice but as soon as it was created it was shattered to pieces by the air currents.

" Nope… It doesn't work…" Gray said.

" Let me try." Natsu said.

" What are you gonna do? You use fire magic… wind counters fire." Erza said.

" ...Where did you hear that?" Natsu asked shocked.

" Um, Natsu, fire can't beat wind. It's just that simple. You'll just end up wasting your magic power." Gray said.

" No… wind amplifies fire. You got it all wrong." Natsu explained.

" Natsu-" Erza tried to reason but was cut off by Natsu.

" Just let me try."

" … Alright… But I told you." Erza said.

As he inhaled large amounts of air his back arched backwards and he suddenly released a 'Fire Dragons Roar'.

As fire flew out of his mouth it started to burn the air away and dispel the wall of wind made by Erigor.

The other three just starred their jaws hitting the floor.

" Natsu, how did you do that?" Erza just watched as the last bit's of the wall disappeared in thin air.

" I learned before, how to change the properties of my fire so that it can't be beaten by anything, not water, not wind, nothing." Natsu explained.

" When did you learn that?" Mira asked.

" On one of my adventures. Anyway we need to hurry after Erigor. If he has what I think he has then we can unlock Mira's magic power and she'll be a mage again." Natsu explained.

" Alright. Let's move!" Erza said glad that she will be able to fight her old rival again.

" But Natsu, how shouldn't you explain to us how will you get my magic back?" Mira asked.

" I won't be getting your magic back, you will."

" Huh? How?" Gray asked confused.

" Mira, your magic is Take-over magi, right?" Natsu asked.

When Mira nodded he continued.

" And how do the Take-over mages get their powers?" Natsu asked.

" By consuming the soul of their opponent."

" Well my father told me stories about a demon. He said the demon could kill people just by singing. He was very powerful and he killed many people. Then one day a dark mage came and sealed him in a flute. But his magic was so powerful that even while sealed, the sounds the flute made would kill all the people who hear it except the user." Natsu said.  
>" So… what's your point?" Erza asked.<p>

" Sigh, well I have a feeling that the magic item those dark mages were talking about is that flute, Lullaby. If we can somehow unseal the demon from the flute and weaken it, Mira just needs to consume his soul. If she does that she will get her magic back and a new soul." Natsu said.

All three were now looking at him and wondered how did he figure all that out.

" So… you made us all come here to get Mira's magic back… based on a feeling?" Gray asked.

" No. We would come here anyways because Erza wanted to take those dark mages out and I came along because I wanted to fight, so I thought we could bring Mira along just in case it really is a demon."

" … Natsu, I was wondering… How much do you know about the history? I mean you seem well informed on any subject concerning magic and mythical creatures." Erza said.

" I don't know." Natsu said and shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the direction Erigor is at.

" What do you mean you don't know?" Erza asked.

" I'll tell ya later Erza, right now we have a demon to catch. Right?" Natsu said and smirked at her. She just smirked back at him and nodded.

" Alright, let's go." Erza said as she sat in a magical four wheeler.

" Wait, Erza where are you going?" Natsu asked confused.

" Well we need to catch up to him. So come on get in the car."

Natsu just palled and fell to the ground.

" I suddenly don't want to do this…"

" You haven't even got on the vehicle. Don't be pathetic and get on!" Erza said/ordered.

After a few minutes.

" Ugh, why did we have to use this thing? I feel so sick right now."

They were on a railway in the car and were going very fast. They were catching up to Erigor very quickly.

" Hey I can see him in the distance. We will catch up to him very soon." Mira said.

" Ugh, I don't… think I can fight… him even when we catch up. Ugh." Natsu said.

" Erza you are using too much magic power to speed us up. Attach it to my arm so you can save some energy. We need you now." Gray said.

" No… We need to catch up to him soon. We can't do that if you are boosting us up. My magic is stronger than yours." Erza said.

Gray just complied as he didn't want to argue with her.

They caught up soon and stopped Erigor from advancing.

" Ah, the little fairies escaped their little cage, eh? Well you should have ran away when you got out… Now you are just going to die anyway." Erigor laughed.

" Natsu is unconscious from the ride… It was too bumpy I guess, and Erza has no magic left. You will have to fight him Gray." Mira said to Gray who just nodded and started walking towards Erigor.

" So… You wanted to use that death magic to kill our gramps, huh? Well. Bad news for you Erigor. I will stop you here and beat the hell out of you." Gray yelled and started chanting.

" **ICE MAKE: CANON!"** Gray casted his spell and fired a blast of Ice at Erigor.

Erigor just swung his scythe at the direction of the projectile. The wind was soon forming a blade as it cut the projectile in half.

" A molding mage? Heh, your magic is useless against me. You will all die here and now!"

" **WIND SLICER!**" Erigor yelled and sent another gust of wind at Gray. Gray barely dodged it in time and used a spell of his own.

" **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**"

Several lances of ice shot from his hands and rushed towards Erigor. He didn't expect such a fast response to his attack and couldn't dodge it. He got hit by most of the spears and screamed in pain. Three pierced his leg, one his abdomen and one his left arm.

" You piece of shit! How dare you?! I will kill you for that!"

" **WINDMAIL! TWISTER!**"

As he used those two spells wind formed around his body and acted as armour. The other spell made a small tornado and rushed at Gray. The tornado caught his right shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Soon it disappeared but Gray was bleeding a lot and couldn't use his magic because his shoulder was broken. He got up and tried to move his arm but just recieved pain from his shoulder. He realised he needs to stall time for Natsu to wake up or they were all gonna die. His shoulder was crushed and Erza had no magic power left.

' _Shit… I am so stupid. How could I let a punk like him get me like that. Hurry Natsu. Wake up!_'

" Gray! Are you alright?" Mira yelled from the side worried as she saw that Gray was bleeding and was barely standing.

" Mira? Stay away. You'll get hurt." He yelled back and pointed his left, not broken, arm at her.

Mira stopped in her tracks and looked at him with worry. She stepped back without taking her eyes of him.

She turned towards Natsu and Erza to see if they were alright. Erza was breathing heavily and Natsu was still out.

Gray was standing and looked at Erigor as the other was floating in air with a evil smug on his face.

" Why do you want to fight? You do know you will die if you continue this, right?" Erigor asked with no interest at all.

" I won't stand down while my friends are unable to fight. I will never give up when the lives of my friends are hanging on a thread. As long as I can keep them safe I will not stop fighting." Gray said and Erigor smiled.

" Interesting theory you have there, but how much longer can you stand and fight?"

" As long as I need." Gray said venomously to Erigor.

" Well then let's see how this ends, eh? I will enjoy killing the white haired beauty behind you… she looks like she has beautiful screams…" Erigor said looking at Mira with a michivious smirk on his face.

" You bastard! I won't let you hurt her!" Gray yelled.

" Shut up you weakling! I don't find you entertaining anymore." Erigor said as he hit Gray on the head with his scythe.

" Ugh… " Gray groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

" GRAY!" Mira yelled as she saw Gray get hit and fall. She wanted to run over to him and see if he was alright but someone was in her way.

" Now… what should I do with you?" Erigor asked.

" You bastard." Mira said and slapped him on the face.

" Oh, you have some fight in you… I like that." Erigor said.

" Then you're gonna love me." Someone said and punched him in the face.

" Who the hell- " Erigor wanted to curse at who ever hit him but was cut-off.

" I'll kill you!" Natsu said and picked Erigor up and punched him again.

Erigor almost got knocked out by that punch and blood was flowing from his nose. He tried to free himself from Natsu's grip but to no avail. Natsu was holding him so tight that he had no chance to shake off.  
>" Who are you?" Erigor asked?<br>" I don't have to tell my name to a dead man." Natsu said coldly and punched Erigor once more knocking him out successfully this time and put him down on the railway. He grabbed the flute he was holding and placed it on the car.

" Mira? Are you alright?" Natsu asked as he saw the demon standing there and looking at the motionless body of a man who almost killed them all.

" Y-yes… I was jus-just wondering how did you do that?" Mira said.

" Do what?" Natsu asked. He came closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. Mira instatly shivered at his touch.

' _He's so warm? Where is this warmth coming from?' _ Mira thought.

" Mira. Everything will be alright. We just need to unseal the demon in the flute and defeat it. If you absorb him you will get your magic back and we can go home." Natsu said.

" Yes but what about Erza and Gray? And him?" she asked pointing at Erigor.

" Erza and Gray will be fine we will carry them to Clover town where gramps is and then we will go back. And about Erigor, I will get rid of him in just a minute." He said and started walking towards Erigor.

" What are you doing Natsu?" Mira asked as she saw Natsu lift Erigor and come closer to the edge of the railway.

" I'm getting rid of him just as I said earlier." Natsu said and prepared to throw Erigor over into the canyon.

" WAIT!" Mira stopped him.

" What?"

" You can't just kill him Natsu! You can't take another humans life just like that!" Mira yelled.

" Why not?" Natsu asked.

" Because! He is also human and he deserves a better chance." Mira tried to reason with him.

" Mira… Do you really believe the words you are saying right now? You do realise that he was ready to kill you and Erza and Gray and me, just to get to his goal. This world is cruel. I know it's hard but in order for you to survive you must kill others… We humans always fight in this world… in a fight the winner survives and the loser dies. It's that simple. It always has been and it always will be." Natsu said and threw Erigor off of a cliff to his death.

Mira was speechless. She was shocked. Natsu just killed someone. He threw a person off of a cliff and killed him. Without a second thought. Without a moment of hesitation he killed a human being. He was a murderer. If he killed him so easily, he must have killed before. There was no other explanation. He killed people and he didn't stop once to think if the things he was doing were right or wrong.

" … You just… You just killed a person. You killed another human being?! Natsu how many humans have you killed before?" Mira looked at him with terror in her eyes.

" … Fifteen people. Why?" Natsu asked.  
>" WHY?! NATSU YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE! THEY HAVE LIVES OF THEIR OWN AND YOU JUST TOOK IT LIKE THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mira yelled.<p>

" Mira, calm down." Natsu tried to calm her down.

" Calm down?! Are you serious? You killed a person and you tell me to calm down! I can't calm down!" Mira continued yelling at Natsu trying to tell him that it was wrong.

" Mira calm down! It may seem like a bad thing-"

" It is a bad thing Natsu! You can't take other people's lives!"

" … Gray will die of blood loss if we don't get them to a town soon." Natsu said.

Mira looked towards Gray and saw a lot of blood around him. She ran towards him to cheek if he was still alive. His pulse was there but not for long.

" Let's go. You drive the car with them and I'll take the flute. Go find master and get these two to an infirmary and fill master in on what happened. I'll be there soon." He ordered her and put the other two in the car as he took the flute and looked at her.

" … Are you coming? Mira, you need to drive these two to the town."  
>" … Natsu, you killed a person right now… what will you do with the flute? You said the flute can kill." Mira asked.<p>

" Mira… don't worry. I won't kill innocent people. Now go or gray will die!" Natsu ordered.

Mira got in the car and tried to start it but couldn't.

" What's wrong? Mira?" Natsu asked.

" I can't start the car.I need to pour magic in it to start and I can't do that."

Natsu placed the flute on top of the car and came closer to see what they could do about the issue.  
>" … Alright I will power the car you take the wheel. Just let me get the flut-"<p>

" Natsu? What's wrong?" Mira asked.

" The flute… It's gone!" Natsu said.

They looked around to see where the flute was but they could see no trace of the flute. Natsu sniffed the air and smelled something familiar.

" Well... Mira… He's not dead." Natsu said as he looked in the direction of Clover town.

Erigor was flying towards Clover at high speed with the demon flute in his hands.

" I'll kill them all!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys… Here's another chapter and this one will be about the fight with lullaby and Natsu VS. Erza.

It was dark. Darkness surrounded him. He looked around to find any sort of light but there was none. He was in total darkness and he had no way out.

" Where am I?" He thought.

He tried to use his flames but he couldn't. He couldn't use magic and he had no idea where he was.

" The last thing I remember is that we got in the car and started chasing after Erigor…" Natsu said to himself.

He started walking forward into the endless darkness.

Soon he heard a voice. It was Mira's voice.

" Mira?" he thought.

" Natsu, it's time to wake up."

He turned around to see where the voice was coming from and he saw her. Her silver flowing hair shined brightly and her smile was so warm and comforting. He started running towards her but the more he ran the further she got away from him until she disappeared. He stared at the direction Mira disappeared and saw a small light in the distance. He started running as fast as he could and when he reached the light the darkness disappeared and he saw Gray and Erza on the ground. And Erigor was coming closer to her. To Mira. He heard what Erigor said and stood up running towards him. When he was just eight feet away he jumped and punched his jaw as hard as he could staring at him and his eyes became crimson as he walked over to him and punched him again knocking him out.

" Natsu! Natsu wake up! We are here!" Mira yelled trying to wake him up as he fell due to his motion sickness.

" That was weird." He got up and started looking around. What he saw made him look in awe at the giant demon that rampaged through the forest and destroyed a mountain. It looked a lot like a tree and it had horns on his head. The demon killed Erigor and a whole battalion of military soldiers. The guild masters just looked at it with awe and fear as they never believed in demons. Makarov was too busy talking to Mira about what happened. He ran to the car to check on Erza and Gray and saw Natsu standing there looking at the demon.

" Natsu, can you take care of this please. I need to take these two to the hospital." Makarov asked Natsu.

" Sure, gramps. Mira stay with me!" Natsu said and started running towards the demon.

" Is he mad? That thing will kill him!"

" He's totally out of his mind!" some of the masters yelled. They had no idea how strong the demon was but it was their first encounter with a mythical being so they were all scared.

" Hey look at that guy!" they said as Natsu kept running towards the demon.

When he got close enough he jumped on a tree and in the air and inhaled large amounts of air as his cheeks puffed up. He then released it and fire left his mouth. A large whirlwind of fire left his mouth and hit the demons lower body. The demon was knocked back and fell to the ground. The fire started spreading all over it's body. It started burning it and the demons legs became black as charcoal. Before the demon could get up Natsu's right hand was on fire and it smacked his head knocking it over again.

" Who the hell is that guy? He's so strong!"

" I'm gonna ask him to join my guild after this."

" No! He's gonna join my guild!"

" No mine! I called dibs!"

The masters started fighting over who's guild will Natsu join.

" Who are you runt? How dare you burn my legs and hit me! I'll kill you for that!" Lullaby yelled and started gathering magic in his mouth. The plants started withering around the demon. Natsu could feel some of his magic leave his body and be absorbed by the demon.

" I won't let you do that!" Natsu yelled as both his fists were surrounded by fire and he brought them together he created a giant fire ball as he yelled.

" **Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame!**" And he threw the ball at the demon ripping a hole in his abdomen bringing the demon down.

" Now Mira! Use your take over on him!" Natsu yelled and Mira just nodded and started absorbing the lullaby.

" What's happening? What are you doing girl?" Lullaby yelled but he soon disappeared and Mira fell unconscious.

Natsu ran towards her and picked her up running in the direction of the hospital master told him about.

' _Hm… where am I?_' Mira thought as she woke up in the hospital bed.

" You are in the hospital. when you absorbed the demon you lost consciousness and I brought you here. You are safe now." Natsu said.

She looked at him and saw he took his jacket off while he was in the hospital. She saw he had a lot of scars.

" Where did you get those scars?" Mira asked.

" … These? From my enemies."

" And the one under your eye?" Mira asked pointing at the scar under his left eye.

" It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." Natsu said and came closer. He sat on a char near her bed and continued talking.

" Master is in the other room with Erza and Gray. Gray got beat up pretty bad and Erza is still recovering from loss of magic power." He explained.

" So can I use magic now?" Mira asked.

" You tell me." Natsu said and smirked.

" … Thank you Natsu."

" For what?" Natsu asked confused.

" For saving me from Erigor and for bringing me my magic back." She said and motion Natsu to come closer. He listened and came closer to, and when he did she kissed his cheek and quickly turned around hiding her blush. Natsu looked surprised but then smiled and said.

" You're welcome."

Mira just smiled and turned around.

" When will we be going back?"

" I'll go ask gramps. I think we will be going back as soon as Erza wakes up. Gray is up but his shoulder is broken. He won't be able to use magic anytime soon. He can walk but still." Natsu said and stood up leaving the room.

Mira just looked at the door and smiled quickly shifting her eyes from the door to the window.

' _Natsu… '_ his name was ringing in her mind.

Natsu opened the door and saw master and Gray talking. Erza was still in bed asleep.

" Hey Gray. How you doin?" Natsu asked.

" Not so well. Stupid shoulder, now I won't be able to use magic for at least four months." Gray said.

" You can still put that time to good use… I mean to improve your magic and strength."

" What do you mean? I need two hands to use magic and I can't move my left hand at all." Gray said.

" Well you can meditate. It improves your magic level and your psychical strength." Natsu said.

" Natsu what happened with Lullaby when I left?" master asked.

" Well I beat it and Mira absorbed him. Her magic is back but I think she'll be able to use some of my magic from now on."

" What do you mean?! I thought your magic was lo- You know…" master cut himself off when he remembered that Gray was in the room.

" Well when I was fighting the demon it used a spell that allowed to absorb life force and magic power from beings around him. It absorbed some of my magic and tried to use it but I stopped it before it did and Mira absorbed the demon together with some of my magic power." Natsu explained.

" I see." Makarov said.

They didn't know that Mira was in front of the door eavesdropping on their conversation.

" So does that mean that she will be able to use your spells?" Makarov asked.

" That is most likely but only if she trained enough. But for now I think my magic will mix with her own so she will have fire kick in with her demons. And her magic power will increase tremendously. She will be stronger than she was before a lot."

" Alright Natsu, go get Mira and we will be leaving. We need to get back to the guild. I will take Erza and Gray to Porlyusica. You take Mira and take her to the guild. She will no longer work as a barmaid. I won't let her. You and Mira must form a team and do S-class missions for the guild. I won't take no for an answer. You will help her train and get back on top. I will find another barmaid when I get back. Now you are dismissed." Makarov said and turned to the window.

" Yes sir." Natsu said and left the room.

" Are you sure Mira will be okay on those missions with Natsu alone master?" Gray asked.

" I have great hopes for Natsu. I believe they will be just fine together."

" So… Mira you heard what master said, are you excited now?" Natsu asked as he left the room.

" You knew I was listening?" Mira asked surprised.

" Yup. Anyway looks like we will be working together from now on… partner." Natsu said and smiled.

Mira looked at him, his smile was so warm and comforting… She felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled as well and nodded.

" Yes… partner!"

" Let's go. We need to get back to the guild and tell everybody the good news!" Natsu said.

They were now on the train station.

" Do we really have to use this tin can to get back to the guild?"

" Yes, Natsu we do. I can't walk that long and I also feel really weak from yesterday. Come on I will let you put your head on my lap if it feels any better." Mira said and smiled.

" Is that supposed to help?" Natsu asked as he followed her on the train.

" I don't know… can't hurt to try though?" Mira said.

" I guess." Natsu said. They found an empty cart and got in. Mira sat down and Natsu sat next to her putting his head in her lap.

" So… Mira?" Natsu asked.

" Hm?"

" How do you become and S-class mage?"

" Well you have to pass the test that is held every year on summer. I think you have a chance to be the candidate but you just joined so it's hard to tell, maybe if you beat Erza your chances will go up a bit but still it's hard to tell."

" Ok, I guess I'll just have to beat-" Natsu started talking but was cut off by the train departing. He instantly became pale and groaned.

Mira giggled at his reaction and started playing with his hair. His hair was soft and beautiful.

" We'll have to do something about your motion sickness." Mira said to a now unconscious Natsu and smiled.

They soon got to Hargeon town and needed to leave the train because this one didn't lead to Magnolia.

" So, Natsu, let's go get something to eat and I need some new clothes, and so do you… what happened to your clothes?" Mira was now staring at his clothes. His pants were tattered and his jacked had splinters in it and was dirty.

" Well I guess I will have to get new pants… Too bad I quite like these." Natsu said with a sad face.

" And you need a new jacket. Wait you don't need one. Why are you wearing a jacket in the middle of spring? Don't you feel hot?" Mira asked.

" Nope… I always wear a jacket… It's soft and comfy." Natsu said.

" Always? In the summer too?" Mira continued asking questions and walking at the same time.

" Yes. Any way I just need to wash it and pants will be replaced easily." Natsu said.

" Alright." Mira said and went into a store with Natsu following her.

Mira soon found new clothes. They resembled her old outfit but was more revealing this time. Natsu was trying to find the same pants but with no success.

" Natsu are you done?" Mira asked.

" Just a minute." Natsu said walking over to an employee and asked if they had pants like his.

" Well we don't have the same design but we have some that look a lot like these."

" Great, can you show me where?" Natsu asked.

" Right this way."

Natsu followed after her and Mira followed him.

" Here it is sir."

" Thank you."

Natsu looked around and found white baggy pants, but unlike his these had a black outline. He picked these and went into the changing room. He came out with his new pants on. Mira looked at him and said.

" You look better with these ones." She complimented.

" Now let's go pay and go eat something.

" Ok, but I don't have any money… I didn't go on a mission for three days and it was a low pay one…" Natsu said.

" Don't worry. I'll pay for you and you'll pay me back later."

They paid the bill and went to lunch. Soon… Well not so soon they finished their meal and went back to the train station.

" We gonna go on a mission when we get back or are we gonna take a day off?" Natsu asked.

" I think a day off would be better. We have a lot to talk about." Mira said and Natsu immediately understood what she meant.

" Yeah we should see what happened to your magic… What is the limit of your new power." Natsu said.

" Exactly." Mira said and smiled.

" The trains here... " Natsu said.

" It's ok Natsu… You can put your head in my lap again." Mira said and smiled.

They got into an empty cart as usual and Natsu fell asleep on Mira's lap very soon.

Two hours later:

" Let's go to the guild. They miss us probably." Natsu said jokingly.

" Yeah… I wonder how will they react when they see I'm back to my old self." Mira said and smiled.

" Hm… I have a feeling they won't be that much happy." Natsu said. As he said that a sadistic grin appeared on Mira's face.

" They better be ready for the old me or else…" Mira said with the same sadistic grin on her face still present.

Natsu just laughed.

" Well I know someone will be happy to see you… An old rival." Natsu said and Mira looked at him smiling.

" Oh, I can't wait to fight her again…" Mira said and shivers ran down her spine.

" Alright let's hurry up. I wanna see the looks on their faces!" Natsu yelled.

Mira laughed and ran after him.

" Ok Mira, you may have the honors." Natsu said and pointed at the doors.

" Why thank you Natsu. You are too kind." As she said that a black sphere hit the door and it was blasted into tiny pieces.

Everyone looked at the doors and jumped up expecting an opponent, but when they saw who it was they all had grim expressions and ran to the back door.

" IT'S MIRA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

" SHE'S BACK! RUN! RUN! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"

Mira just looked at all the panic she created and smirked.

" Are you not glad that I am back? Do you really think I am the same old brat that only fights?"

They now all looked at her realised that they over reacted.

" Hey Mira I'm glad that you're back!" Macao yelled and waved.

" Mira is back! She got her magic back!" They now all cheered thinking that Mira changed.

Wakaba came closer trying to flirt with her as usually. But he wasn't expecting this…

Mira licked her lips and came closer to him, and closer, and closer until their faces were nearly touching… and then she kicked him in the balls. Yup… right in the manlyhood. She just crushed his children.

" I am not the same old brat that used to fight and beat you up for no reason… from now on... I'll deceive you first!" Mira said and smirked.

They started running again. She was now a real demon. A real fucking demon who will crush your balls and eat you strawberry cake when you aren't looking, and she will enjoy every second of it.

Natsu just laughed and looked at their terrified expressions as they ran for their balls.

" What are you laughing at Natsu? You think it's funny?" Mira asked as she came closer to him.

" No… I think it's hilarious." Natsu whispered in her ear as she came closer and grinned.

" … We will make a great team… I'm looking forward to working with you Natsu."

" I can say the same… Would you mind me escorting you to the bar and serving you a drink?" Natsu asked.

" Uh, you are polite and a sadist… I like you!" Mira said and took the hand he extended to her.

They sat at the bar and shared a drink in a now empty guild hall.

Soon the door opened and master came in with Gray and Erza.

" Where is everyone?" Gray asked.

They noticed the two sadists at the bar called to them.

" Natsu my boy… Where is everyon-" He was cut off as he saw Mira.

Gray and master jumped in the air as a nose bleed hit them. If they didn't stop bleeding they would die of blood loss.

Erza continued masters question.

" Natsu where is everyone?" Erza asked.

" Mira scared them away. And get off of Wakaba! You are hurting the poor man."

" Ah! Sorry Wakaba! What happened to him?" Erza asked as she jumped away from him.

" Mira -" Natsu tried to explain what happened but was cut off by his partner.

" He was flirting with me." Mira said with an innocent smile.

" And?"Erza asked.

" She crushed his balls." Natsu said.

Erza just looked at Wakaba and gave him a look of pity.

" Well did you check if he was still alive?" Erza asked with no concern at all as she jumped over him and came closer to the two still conscious people in the guild.

" Nah… I don't really care." Mira said.

" What will happen to those two?" Natsu asked pointing at Gray and Makarov.

" They'll be fine… just a bunch of perverts." Mira said coldly.

" Anyway… Mira. When were you planning to train?" Natsu asked.

" I don't know. Maybe tomorrow?"

" Hm… Erza how you feeling?" Natsu asked.

" I don't know… Fine I guess?" Erza said confused.

Natsu just looked at Mira and she nodded.

" Well I'm gonna go and finish moving my thing into my new house and I'll see you tomorrow." Natsu said to Mira.

" Okay… Do you need help with moving in or?" Mira asked.

" Nah it's fine." Natsu said and left.

Mira and Erza sat in silence for some time but Erza decided to break the silence and said:

" What was that about?" Erza asked.

" What do you mean?" Mira looked at her confused.

" Well I mean what's with you and him?" Erza asked.

" Nothing… I mean master made me and him form a team and he said we had to do all the S-class jobs we could and that we need to train together and all but besides that… nothing." Mira explained and smiled.

" You two formed a team? And you need to train together? Sounds like some sort of conspiracy…"

Mira laughed at Erza joke. She got up and went for the door.

Before she left she said.

" Who knows…" And grinned at Erza.

" See ya later Mira!" Erza yelled and smiled.

Master and Gray got up soon but were beaten up by Erza for looking at Mira's… you know.

In Natsu's house:

" Man this is so boring… I want to go on a mission with Mira! Not just sit around here doing nothing…" Natsu talked to himself.

He was organizing his furniture in his house and placing dishes and spare clothes in their place.

The Beowulf's Egg was on a table in the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace. The house was comfy and good looking. It had two floors and a basement. There was a porch on the 1st floor coming out from the kitchen and a small balcony on the 2nd floor in the bedroom.

" Hm… what should I name you?" Natsu said as he was looking at the egg. He wondered when should he hatch it and what should he name his companion. His train of thoughts was stopped when he heard a doorbell.

" Who is it?" Natsu asked himself and went downstairs to open the door.

" Who is- Mira? What brings you here?" Natsu asked surprised to see Mira.

" Well I was bored talking to Erza and I wanted to see if you are up for some training." Mira explained.

" Uh… Yeah, sure. Just wait a minute and I'll be there." Natsu said and smiled.

" Come on in… I just need to do some stuff and we can go."

Mira came in and sat in the living room. Natsu went upstairs to finish moving in.

While she was waiting for Natsu she noticed the egg on the table. She picked it up and looked at it in her hands… It was beautiful, but heavy.

" Alright Mira, we can- What are you doing?" Natsu asked as he saw Mira holding the egg.

" I was just looking at it… it's so beautiful. When will you hatch it?" Mira asked innocently.

" … I don't know… I don't even know how to name him or her…" Natsu said and came down.

" Well you should hatch it and then find a name… or maybe they already have a name." Mira said and smirked at Natsu. Natsu knew what she was aiming for and smiled.

" I won't hatch it now…"  
>" But someone can steal it while you aren't looking and sell it. Why don't you hatch it and see what happens. I mean no one would try to steal a dragon." Mira said like it was obvious.<p>

Natsu just looked at her. The silence lasted for a long time… it was awkward and weird but Natsu broke the silence by sighing.

" Alright I will hatch it. Now let's go train." Natsu said and took the egg and headed for the door.

" Wait, you won't hatch it now?" Mira asked.

" No, I will hatch it when we finish training."

In the outskirts of Magnolia a pink haired fire mage and a silver haired demon were walking side by side into a clearing.

" Alright Mira I want you to take over Lullaby." Natsu said.

Mira nodded and said.

" **TAKE-OVER: LULLABY!" **A bright light covered her body and when it disappeared it revealed Mira's new form. She wore a short skirt and a bra that covered very little made out of green silk and a brown coat with long sleeves. The sleeves were longer than her arms so they fell over her small fists and the coat reached all the way to the ground and it hugged her hips and curves perfectly. Her feet had wooden sandals and she had wooden crown on her head. She looked more like a queen than a demon but she was still a demon. In her hand she held a flute… I was a wooden flute. It didn't look like Lullaby's flute at all. Instead of the three eyed skull there was a demons head with horns that curled into a circle and then came out ( a lot like a ram's horns).

" Wow…" Natsu didn't know what to say. She looked absolutely beautiful.

" So, how do I look?" Mira asked as she swayed her hips and swung the sleeves of her coat left and right.

" You- you look beautiful…" Natsu said continuing to look at her in awe.

" Hm, what's this flute?" Mira asked.

Natsu finally took his eyes off her and looked at the flute.

" Hm… maybe you should try to play it?" Natsu asked.

" … Well can't hurt to try, right?" Mira asked and Natsu nodded.

She brought the end of the flute to her lips and tried to play but just as she put the end of the flute on her lips… her crown disappeared and horns grew out of her head and wings came out of her back. The grass around them died and leaves fell to the ground the trees died and the sky grew dark.

" What the hell?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

" … This form is made to kill without going into hand-to-hand combat…" Mira said as she also looked around at the dead plants.

" Hm… But it didn't hurt me… I don't get it." Natsu said.

They just looked at each other. Neither of them knew how to explain that. They decided to leave it at that and continue training. Mira transformed in her classic Satan Soul and they fought and fought until they both couldn't stand anymore. Mira discovered another form that she acquired together with Lullaby. It was a demon form she acquired by consuming Natsu's magic inside Lullaby. It was a fiery demon that had crimson scales and wings of fire. Horns arched backwards and a tail with spikes at the end. She had claws on her feet and hands and she used fire magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys I am sorry I know I said that the last chapter would be about Natsu vs Erza and all but it wasn't because I was too lazy to continue writing the chapter so I decided to put it in the one after this one.

" Ok… Mira. That was a great workout… To think I actually needed to use my all to keep you down. You sure are strong."

" I can say the same to you… I gave my all and I still couldn't beat you." Mira said and smiled touching Natsu's arm playfully. Natsu smiled and walked over to his bag that was on the ground with Mira's stuff. He took out the egg and turned to Mira. They looked each other in the eyes and Mira nodded.

They sat down and Natsu looked at the egg. He wasn't sure if he should do it but he's gonna do it anyway. He started channeling magic in the egg. After the egg consumed the magic it was given it started glowing with bright light and blinded both Mira and Natsu. As the light dimmed down a small dragon appeared in Natsu's hands. It had long and slim body with wings and black scales, and a spiky tail. On it's head there were long horns and it had orange eyes. It was a magnificent creature.

" You, who have awakened me from my slumber, what is your name?" the small dragon commanded.

" Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel." Natsu told his name to the small dragon.

" Natsu, eh? My name is Stoick. Stoick the Exile. I assume you know that I won't agree to be your companion unless you can 'tame' me as you humans would say." Stoick said.

" Yes… What do I need to do to win you over." Natsu asked.

" Huh… You didn't say tame?" Stoick said surprisedly.

" No, you are a dragon. You are not an animal to be tamed. I told you, Igneel is my father." Natsu said.

" Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel. Well that explains your magic. Very well. I will accompany you to your journeys and help you in your time of need. You might not know this but we Beowulf's transform into tattoos on our owners hand. When you need help you just pour magic into it. We will be able to talk even when I am in the form of a tattoo though, since we are linked for eternity now." Stoick explained as the transformed into a black tattoo that stretched across Natsu's left arm.

Mira just looked at his left arm with shock…

" You get a dragon and a free awesome tattoo!? I want that too!" Mira yelled and jumped up.

Natsu laughed and looked at Mira.

" You can't get a dragon with your magic… You need to have the same as me. And that magic is lost magic. It can't be bought or taught by any man in this world." Natsu said.

" But your father taught you that magic, you said it yourself."

" Yes, yes he did." Natsu replied.

" But you said just now that no man-" Mira was cut off by Natsu.

" I never said my father was a man." Natsu said and pointed at his tattoo.

Mirajane just gasped and looked at him in disbelief.

" No way… Your father was a dragon?" Mira almost yelled.

Natsu nodded.

" But why didn't you tell that before?" Mira asked.

" Why should I?" Natsu asked.

" You saw how they reacted when I told them that this was a dragon's egg." Natsu said pointing at what used to be a dragon's egg.

" … But- Yeah you have a point. " Mira said and sat down.

" Exactly." Natsu said.

" But why didn't you tell me? I believed you." Mira asked.

" I don't know… I doesn't matter anyway, right?" Natsu said and smiled, and Mira smiled with him. They sat there for a few more hours chatting. They finally got up and headed for home. Natsu's house was closer so they stopped there first.

" Mira wanna come in?" Natsu asked as he opened the door and pointed at in his house.

" I should get going… Elfman is probably worried." Mira said.

" I think you just want to go home and torture him." Natsu said.

" Ah, you know me so well. Ok I'll come in." Mira said and came in. She sat on the couch and relaxed. Natsu went in the kitchen and placed the water for tea to boil.

" Natsu your house is coming out great. It looks pretty neat." Mira complimented and smiled his way.

" Thanks… I am starting to like it here."

" So when are you gonna fight Erza?" Mira asked and grinned at Natsu.

" Oh, fuck! I forgot about that!" Natsu said and hit his forehead with his palm.

Mira just giggled and shook her head.

" How did you forget that?"

" I don't know! I was busy..." Natsu said.

" Busy with what?" Mira asked laughing.

" Oh, shut up. I'll fight her tomorrow." Natsu said and stood up to make the tea.

He brought the tea in the living room and placed Mira's in front of her.

" Here you go."

" Thank you Natsu... " Mira said and inhaled the smell of the tea. It had a smell of fresh fruits and honey.

" It smells nice." Mira said and smiled at Natsu, and he returned the smile and said.

" Thanks. I made it with the fruits I picked up on my way here." Natsu said.

They sat enjoying their tea in silence. It was 22: 00.

" Mira you want me to walk you home?" Natsu asked.

" I don't know… It's really late and dark… maybe I should just stay here for the night." Mira said playfully and teasingly.

" Hm… I only have one bed." Natsu said teasing back.

" … Well, I don't mind sharing a bed." Mira said coming closer to Natsu, closing the gap in between their faces slowly until Natsu closed it completely by connecting his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss after a few moments and looked at each other.

" Uh… Um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Natsu appologised.

" No, it's ok." Mira said happily " I actually enjoyed it."

Natsu laughed nervously. It felt weird. When their lips touched he felt a warm sensation flowing through his body filling him with happiness.

" So… you still want to stay the night?" Natsu asked.

" Well, if you're okay with that." Mira said and smiled at him, making him blush a bit and smile back.

" Of course! But we should probably go to sleep now... Master said we need to start with the jobs tomorrow." Natsu said heading up stairs.

Mira followed shortly. They came into Natsu's bedroom. Natsu showed her the bedroom and all she needed to know and went down stairs.

" Wait, where are you going?" Mira asked looking at him a little disappointed.

" Well I'll sleep on the couch." Natsu said and looked at her like it was obvious.

" Why don't you sleep here?" Mira asked.

" … Is it normal for man and woman to sleep in the same bed?" Natsu asked.

" Why shouldn't it be? I mean couples sleep together all the time." Mira said.

" What's a couple?"

" ... " Mira looked at Natsu and wondered if he was joking.

" What? I did live in the forest for my whole life…" Natsu said.

" Right. Well a couple is a pair of people that love each other and care for each other. They kiss and cuddle and spend the time with one another and live together and sleep together and stuff like that." Mira said.

" So we are a couple?" Natsu asked.

" … Well, do you want us to be a couple?" Mira asked him blushing a bit and looking away.

" Do you want us to be a couple?" Natsu asked her back looking at her confused.

" I'm not sure… I mean I like you and you seem like a nice person and a good friend, you are strong and smart as well, you are handsome and I like the color of your hair… but, it depends on you, do you like me?" Mira asked now a bit nervous.

" Hm… You like my hair?" Natsu asked.

Mira mentally face-palmed.

' _Is that all he got from what I said?!_' Mira yelled to her self.

" Yes, Natsu I like your hair." Mira said.

" Well, thanks… no one ever said that. I like your hair as well." Natsu said to Mira and smiled at her innocently.

" T-thanks, I-I g-guess." Mira stuttered at the sudden compliment.

" So… anyway… I'm gonna go down and sleep on the couch. Good night." Natsu said.

" Good night." Mira answered a bit sad.

The morning came and Mira woke up in a big bed in a room that she didn't recognize. She looked around to see anything familiar but she found nothing. She got up and got dressed. She walked down the stairs and a strong smell of something cooking hit her nose. She came in the kitchen and saw Natsu cooking…

" Good morning Mira." Natsu said without even turning around. He knew she was awake when he heard the door of his room on the second floor.

" Good morning. What are you cooking?" Mira asked walking over to him and smiling as she looked over his shoulder to see what was on the frying pan.

" Um, It's a special recipe I came up with while traveling. I use some eggs and some plants I picked up on my way… and I add some meat and cook it all together for about fifteen minutes and it's done!" Natsu said taking the pan of the stove and placed it on the table.

They sat down and started eating.

" Um Natsu! This is amazing!" Mira squealed at how delicious the food was.

" Thanks." Natsu said and scratched the back of his head and smiled.

They finished their meals in a few minutes and got ready for another day in the guild.

As they were walking down the road to the guild Mira said.

" Natsu, about yesterday… don't tell anyone." Mira said and looked at him.

" I don't know what you are talking about…" Natsu said and smirked at her and she just smirked back continuing to walk towards the guild.

As they opened the door of the guild a chair flew straight at his face almost hitting him, but his fast reflexes kicked in and he crushed the chair with a swing of his right hand burning the chair in the process. What they just walked in on was a guild brawl that started by Gray punching Elfman, who accidently hit him because Cana threw a barrel at his head… I hope you understood that, because I didn't.

They were now looking at him and Mira and expecting Natsu to go and chase them down and beat them up or something, but that was not the case… unfortunately for Macao who threw the chair, Mira was the one to go and chase 'em down. Macao would soon join his friend Wakaba in the crushed balls department.

" So, Natsu, how did your training go?" Master asked Natsu looking at him remembering that Natsu told him yesterday that he was going to train.

" It was fine… Mira joined me and we tested her new powers. She sure is a strong opponent, and should be respected and feared." Natsu said calmly.

" Hm, yes she sure is a strong mage… Mira and her rival Erza are very talented young mages… They were among the strongest members even as just kids… very talented and in many aspects." Makarov said as a small blush came to his cheeks.

Natsu laughed and ordered a beer.

" Oh, you perverted old man… But still, she has a long way to go if she want's to beat me." Natsu said making Makarov look at him questioningly.

" Hm? What does that mean?" Makarov asked.

" We dueld last night… she is definitely strong, I can not deny it, but she couldn't beat me." Natsu said and drank his beer in one go, ordering another one.

" By the way, who's the new girl?" Natsu asked talking about the new bartender.

Makarov was still a bit shocked but snapped out of it and answered Natsu's question.

" This is Rachel. She is the new bartender and she is in charge of mission management when I am away." he explained to Natsu.

" Alright. I should go, I and Mira still need to do that job…" Natsu said standing up after finishing another beer and waved to Makarov as he went up stairs to pick up an S-class mission.

" Hey, Natsu, where are you going? The second floor is for the S-class mages only!" Gray said as he stood up.

Natsu looked at him, then looked at everyone else in the guild, they had emotionless expressions as they looked at the scene. Natsu returned his gaze on Gray, stared at him right in the eyes for a few moments, and then just turned around and continued walking up the stairs.

" Hey, bastard! I am talking to you!" Gray yelled.

Without stopping to look at him Natsu walked up to the mission board and said.

" I am busy right now Gray… So if you have a problem with me, you will have to wait 'till I get back." Natsu said picking up a request from the board on the second floor and walking down the stairs.

He came to the bar, next to master, and said

" Gramps, I'll take this request. We'll be back in a few days, two weeks tops." Natsu said giving the job to master to look at it and sign it.  
>" Alright, but be careful." Makarov said and continued drinking his beer.<p>

" Sure thing, gramps." Natsu said leaving the guild.

Makarov was just drinking his beer when everybody yelled.

" WHAT!?"

" …"

" Master! How can you let him go on a S-class mission! He hasn't even been a member for a month!" Elfman yelled.

" Master! Why did you let him just take the request and leave!? He can't take an S-class request, he's not an S-class member!" Gray yelled.

" Shut up, you idiots!" Cana yelled at the two.

" Didn't you pay attention at all? He was talking to master before going up to the second floor. He said we will be back, not I will be back. That means he is in a team with someone, and seeing how he came here with Mira and Erza being gone on a mission, I guess he is in a team with Mira. Also do you really think master would just let him go away with an S-class mission?" Cana continued yelling at the two.

" … Well done Cana, I am impressed that you figured it out so quickly. I see you pay attention to your surroundings as always. That is one of the qualities of an S-class mage…" Makarov praised the girl.

" Which you two don't have. You didn't stop to think about the whole situation even once!" Makarov yelled at the two S-class candidate mages.

They just stood there thinking about it… and then it dawned upon everyone!

' Natsu and Mira are on the same team!?'

Even Makarov realised what he did… he sent an S-class mage and another mage that claimed to be stronger than the S-class mage… He could already feel the damage reports being writen.

" Bring those two back right now!" Makarov yelled.

On a train to headed to Oak town:

" Ugh… It burns…" Natsu was having a hard time sitting on a train. Mira just giggled and motioned him to put his head in her lap.

He sat next to her and placed his head in her lap.

6 days passed and Mira and Natsu returned from their mission.

They were now sitting at a table in the far end right corner of the guild. That was now their table. That's the place where they ate, drank, talked, hanged out and other things. Right now they were discussing their next mission.

Natsu was drinking juice and Mira ordered a coffee.

The guild was rowdy and a brawl was going on in the middle. Gray and Elfman were fighting, Loki was flirting with some girls, Lucy was hiding behind the bar with Rachel, Cana was drinking her eight barrel and whining about the noise, Nab was in front of the request board, Wakaba and Macao were… Wait where are those two? … Hm… Oh, yeah, Mira crushed their balls and now they are in the crushed-balls department. Romeo was drinking some apple juice at the bar and the rest was fighting in the brawl that was started by Gray and Elfman as usual.

Master was now standing on the railing on the second floor and looking over his kids… he was little pissed but he just sighed and brushed it off. As he was going to go next to Mira and Natsu to see how his strongest team is doing and share a drink with them, the guild door opened and Erza came in. They all looked but soon continued what they were doing… except the ones who were fighting, they started to beg for mercy. She just ignored them and walked straight to master.

" Master, I came to give a report on my mission." Erza said and sat down next to Mira.

" Go on child." Master said as he sat across her, next to Nasu.

" The mission was successful and the client is very pleased, he said he will ask for help from Fairy Tail the next time he needs anything, but that is not important right now." She said and Master looked at her surprised.

" What do you mean?" Makarov asked.

" On my way back, I over heard a bunch of mages talking about something called the R-system. If I remember right, that is… Can we go somewhere more private?" Erza asked as she looked around to see the whole guild looking at them wondering what are they talking about.

" Sure, let's go to my office." the old man said and stood up.

The two left and climbed the stairs to the office.

" What was she talking about? The R-system?" Natsu looked at Mira questioningly.

" … Um, it's some sort of resurrection thing… Erza was talking about it once while I was working as a bartender. She said she was slaved there as a kid and that she and the other slaves were forced to work on building some kind of tower to resurrect Zeref."

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard the name.

" To resurrect who?!" he yelled/asked standing up and staring at Mira.

" … Zeref, why? Natsu?" She looked at him as he started running up the stairs. Everyone was looking at him and then at Mira. She just got up and ran after him.

Natsu slammed the door open straddling the two inside the room as the jumped up Erza recouping her swords and master channeling his magic but they stopped as they saw Natsu run up to them.

" Master, please let me go after these mages. Erza you are coming with me, so is Mira. I need to find out more about this. If what Mira told me that Erza told her, our plans-... Uh, you know… master." Makarov just stared at him wide eyed and gasped.

" You don't mean… that they are trying to use the R-system to bring him back?" Makarov yelled.

" If what Mira told me… yes."Natsu said completely ignoring the two S-class females in the room.  
>" You three! You need to go and stop this R-system thing right now! If you fail… well, you better not." Master said the last part totally calm and grim at the same time.<p>

Mira and Erza just looked at him and gulped a bit, Natsu just nodded and turned to Erza.

" Where were these mages when you overheard them?" Natsu asked.

" … Uh, In Clover, two days ago." Erza answered.

" Let's go Natsu said and turned to the door but was stopped by master.

" Natsu! You will be in charge of this mission. That means you have full authority, also bring Gray with you."

" Yes master, I will not disappoint you." Natsu said and left.

Master just looked at Mira and Erza and he already knew what they were about to say.

" I put him in charge for two reasons. One: this is his specialty, and two: I want to see how he handles responsibility. It is one of the traits an S-class mage needs after all." Master said and turned around.

" What do you mean his specialty?" Erza asked, Mira just nodded at masters words as he knew what he meant… after all she is his best friend and partner.

" Gathering information, spotting traps, finding people and killing if necessary." Makarov said leaving the office to go get beer.

" … He kills people?" Erza asked looking at Mira shocked.

" … I haven't seen him do it, but he said he killed fifteen already."

" Fifteen?!" Erza yelled.

Mira just nodded and turned around walking outside.

As she and Erza came down they saw Natsu and Gray waiting at the guild entrance.

" Are you ready?" Natsu asked looking at Mira.

" Yes." Erza said.

" Ready as ever!" Gray yelled.

" … Yup." Mira said.

" Alright, let's go." Natsu said.

As they left master was sitting on the bar next to Cana and Elfman.

" Master! Why did you send Natsu and Gray and not me? I am more manly than both of them together. I am more suited for this mission."

" Do you even know what the mission is?" Cana asked.

" He didn't send you because you are too loud and stupid. This is a very important mission, can't you see he even sent two S-class mages. Besides you remember how your last S-class mission went, eh Elfman?" as Elfman heard this his body went numb, he remember what happened on the last S-class mission he went on, how he killed her, his own sister.

" That's enough Laxus! It wasn't his fault." Master said.

" Oh, but it was his fault… it was his fault that he was so weak, that he _is _so weak." Laxus said and left to his room on the second floor.

With Natsu, Mira and… the rest:

They were on a train… but Natsu wasn't sick… what?! Natsu was on a moving train and he wasn't sick? How is that possible? Well you see, he, with the help of Porlyusica, made some special medicine that suppressed his motion sickness. Porlyusica maybe hates humans, but she likes Natsu as she saw his skill in medicine and the fact that he was Igneel's son and the destined one, and that Makarov likes him too and all.

" Erza, when we finish this mission, and we get back… fight me!" Natsu said.

Erza and Gray totally stunned by his sudden challenge almost fell over.

" Where did this suddenly come from?" Erza asked.

" … Hm, well it wasn't sudden… I was supposed to ask you about a month ago. Master told me, but I forgot and so I challenge you now." Natsu asked.

" Oh, yeah, you were talking something about fighting Erza… but all I heard was I want to get my butt kicked." Gray said looking out the window.

" Hm? … You said something Gray?" Natsu asked getting a tick mark on Gray's forehead.

" YOU BASTARD! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Gray yelled as he tried to jump at Natsu but Erza caught him and pulled him back on his seat.

Gray pouted and turned around, making Mira and Erza to laugh.

As they continued to talk about some random stuff and laugh the night fell down and they reached Clover town.

There you go guys… another chapter… so enjoy it for now as the next one is coming out in a week or two… Cya!


End file.
